The invention relates to a sewing machine including means for controlling the stitches of patterns by electronic stitch control signal, and more particularly relates to a sewing machine with a device for editing the patterns by indicating and combining a plurality of unit patterns into a synthesized pattern. It has been possible to produce a new pattern with combination of a plurality of stitch patterns to be formed by the conventional sewing machine. In this case, the machine operator has to generally depend on the manual or guidebook provided by the machine maker, or carries our test stitching with the imagination of accomplished pattern, and reproduces the same pattern upon confirmation of the result of test stitching but it is not preferable for meeting various patterns to be formed.